Ryoma's sister
by SarcasticallySweet
Summary: Ryoma's been hiding the fact that he has a sister, and now after 2 years apart she is finally coming back. What will happen when they find out she doesn't remember him or his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoma has a Sister?!**

**Echizen's been hiding the fact that he has a sister, but what happens when the team finds out? And what happens when she says she doesn't remember them? **

**-----------------------------Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis-----------------------------**

**Ryoma was at home eating his breakfast, he had just heard from his mom that they were going to the airport. At first he didn't have a clue as to why they would need to go but he soon caught on, finishing his breakfast he ran out the door and got a ride with Momo-senpai on his bike. Ryoma told his senpai what he had just been informed. **

"**Eh?! You have a sister? I didn't know that." **

"**Well, of course I never told you." Ryoma said matter-of-factly.**

"**Why?" **

"**Because she lives in Germany and hasn't been back to Japan in 2 years." **

"**2 years ago huh? So when you were 10 she left?" Momo was suddenly so curious.**

"**Uh, yeah. She moved there because sh-" and he just stopped there. There was only one reason Ryoma didn't want to keep talking - it was because he made a promise to her that he wouldn't tell anyone about her condition.**

"**Because she what? What happened?" Momo asked looking back at Ryoma as he did.**

"**Nothing, keep your eyes on the road Momo-senpai." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~At Seigaku~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Echizen hadn't forgotten his instructions from his mom. He was told to tell his buchou that he was going to the airport. And he did just that as soon as he got to the courts he ran up to his captain.**

"**Buchou, I have to go pick up my sister from the airport today."**

"**Sister? This isn't an excuse to get out of practice is it?" Tezuka glared at his kohai. **

"**No, she coming back today and we're going to pick her up." **

"**Hn, alright come back after you're done." Tezuka excused Echizen and he was on his way to the airport.**

**--------------at the airport---------------**

**His parents had already arrived and were waiting for his sister, he sat down on one of the benches and waited for his sister. Ryoma found himself drifting off, his eyelids felt heavy and he fell asleep. He found himself waking up face-to-face with his father.**

"**Oi, shounen you awake?" Nanjiroh asked his half-asleep son.**

"**Huh? Yeah I'm awake." Ryoma sat up and rubbed his eyes. "She here yet?"**

"**Nope, it's been so lo--" Nanjiroh was cut off by the sound of his wife and niece screaming at them. **

"**Oji-san!! She here!" Nanako micro phoned through her hands. **

"**Nanjiroh, come over here and help with the bags will you?" Rinko called to her husband.**

**Nanjiroh, Ryoma, Nanako, and Rinko gathered around the little girl, she was 12 like Ryoma and just a little bit shorter. She had 2 suitcases which the older Echizen took. There was someone with the girl though, someone they had never met. His name was a mystery and his relationship to her was unknown. The whole Echizen family and Nanako were all thinking the same thing: who is this guy? **

**Well hope you liked the first chapter!! R&R read next chapter to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Ryoma has a sister?!

**Disclaimer: Yea, I wish**

**I'm sorry if it's bad, this is my first story. __**

**---------------------------------Chapter 2--------------------------------------**

"**Hi, and may I ask who you are?" Rinko asked the mysterious man beside the girl. **

"**My name is Haru, I was helping her during her rehab," he replied.**

"**Oi, why are you so quiet? Where's your usual hyper self?" the old man asked.**

**The girl turned her head and looked at Haru, she was holding on to his shirt. He moved his hand at patted her head.**

"**It's okay, he's your father." **

"**Yes, yes. Luke, I am your father~~" Nanjiroh said imitating Darth Vader. **

**Well, after the introductions they all drove back home. Ryoma grabbed his bag out of the car and ran to school. Haru was still hanging around the youngest Echizen and followed the family inside the house. **

**~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~**

**Ryoma arrived just in time for his English class and took his seat, it was nice and quiet until Horio came up to him and started rambling on and on. Ryoma managed to block some of the noise off but one subject caught his attention. **

"**Ne, Echizen you had a sister?" Horio asked.**

"**Yea, what of it?" **

"**Well, you never told us." **

**"Do I necessarily have to tell you? Did you tell me about your family? Do you tell me of your personal life?"**

** "Well, no but-" **

**"Just forget that I ever said I had a sister." **

**-------------At Home------------------**

"**She was in a what?!" Rinko yelled she couldn't believe what she had just heard. **

"**A car accident, she recovered fine but……." Haru stopped.**

"**But what man? Don't leave me hanging." Nanjiroh asked.**

"**She won't be able to play tennis like before her physical body-strength is weak." **

"**Well, that won't stop her from playing; you can't stop a tennis player from playing tennis." **

"**I know and I'm aware of it, I just want you to watch over her." **

**Meanwhile a certain Echizen was sitting in Ryoma's room looking at the mess he had. She spotted a picture on his desk and picked it up. The picture was of Ryoma and Ryoga. She took the picture out of the frame and turned it around. On it were the words: Echizen Ryoma, Echizen Ryoga.**

"**Ry-o-ma," she said the words slowly. "Ry-o-ga."**

**Downstairs Haru had more bad news.**

"**It also seems like she's blocking away the bad memories. That's the only explanation we could find. In doing so she's forgotten some important memories like her family.""Jeez, what the heck happened in Germany?" Nanjiroh asked, amazed at how much problems there were at hand.**

"**A lot, anyways she will need help to regain her memories and-" **

**"We know, we know, we are supposed to help her.**

"**Yes, well that's basically it, I'll be staying here for 3 days then I'm returning to Germany." he handed Nanjiroh a business card; it had his phone number on it. "Call if you need anything." **

**Then he left, silence filled the room.**

"**Ah-----ah so hungry, make me something to eat Rinko.**

**

* * *

**

second chapter finished hope you liked R&R! my first story so please help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I wish for it badly enough will I get it?

* * *

"Huh? Oh yes, what would you like to eat dear?" Rinko asked, but it was obvious she was still troubled by what Haru had just told her.

"I don't know, hm……what about leeks? And miso?"

"Okay, Nanako please bring Saya down."

"Hai," Nanako walked upstairs and turned to Ryoma's room.

~~~~~Ryoma's Room~~~~~~

Saya had a bunch of pictures on the floor, they were all spread out like tiles. She seemed caught up in them, Nanako entered without being noticed. Karupin was sitting on Saya's lap trying to get the catnip that was dangling from her fingers.

"Saya-sama, oba-san wants you downstairs." Nanako said. But it was no use Saya was just staring at the pictures blankly. Nanako kneeled down so she could see Saya's face, only to find tears trailing down.

~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~

"What should we do?" Rinko asked, more to herself than Nanjiroh.

"What can we do?"

"I want to help but…….." she was cut off.

"We should just let her go at her own pace…..for now." "Maybe you're right."

~~~~Seigaku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma was laying on the roof of the school, his favorite spot. And he was thinking, thinking about what was going on at home with his sister. What he didn't know was soon going to be a shock to him. Horio slammed the door to the roof open and found Ryoma where he thought he was.

"Oi, Echizen! There's a call for you in the office."

"Huh, ah. Sankyuu." He got up and walked the stairs and headed for the office.

+++++++The office++++++++

Ryoma arrived to see one of the teachers holding the phone, "Ah, Echizen. There's a call for you, it's from home.""Where else would it be from?" Ryoma muttered.

"Moshi, moshi? Ryoma-sama? Oba-san wants you to come back home." Nanako said.

"Huh?! It's the middle of the afternoon I still have classes."

"Oba-san has talked with the teachers they will let you come home, it's a family emergency."*sigh* "I guess I have no choice, fine I'll come home."Ryoma hung up and walked outside to the tennis courts. He explained to Tezuka what happened in the office and handed him the note he was given by the teacher.

*sigh* " Alright since you have a note you may go." Tezuka dismissed him and he was on his way.

"Eh? O'chibi's going home?! Why is he sick?" Eiji asked.

"Someone's sick? Who? Where is he?" Oishi looked around his mother instincts kicking in. Soon everyone was gathering around looking at the retreating back of the freshman.

"Minna, 30 laps for slacking off!" Tezuka demanded.

"O'chibi's so lucky" Eiji added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

**----Echizen household----**

**"Ah, Ryoma-sama okaeri-nasai*," Nanako greeted her cousin.**

**"Chiisu," was all he said.**

**"Oba-san to Oji-san are upstairs in your room."**

**

* * *

**

__Ryoma's room__

**"Saya, please get up, come we'll go downstairs, your brother will be home soon," Rinko said.**

**Without anyone knowing Ryoma was standing at the doorway, silently watching, watching his sister was she suffering from all this? Her face showed no emotion so it was hard to tell. She was fighting with Rinko, refusing to get up, the pictures still spread on the floor. The old man was messing with Karupin, oblivious to his surroundings. How could he act like that when his own daughter was suffering? Although he was oblivious he was the first one to notice Ryoma.**

**"Oi, seishounen when'd you get here?"**

**"Ah, Ryoma you're here, okaeri-nasai." Rinko greeted. "Saya, say hello to your brother, come on say 'hi'." "…..Hi," she managed to murmur. "Okaeri-nasai, Ryoma." it didn't look like she was saying that bu herself, no it was more like she was copying his mom's greeting.**

**"Whatever. Why'd you call me home?" Ryoma asked, seeing no reason as to why he was needed.**

**"Is that how you greet your sister? She remembers your name you can at least try to be happy, really." Rinko scolded.**

**"Why does it matter to me if she remembers my name?"**

**"Because she has amnesia, you're the first person she remembered, and you're not even happy?"**

**"A-amnesia? She has amnesia?" Ryoma was truly confused, he wasn't told about this. "Wait, how'd she get amnesia? Something happened in Germany?"**

**"Yes, it seems like it, that guy that was with her said so, we're not sure." "So, you trust some guy you've never met with what he tells you? Nice real nice.""Well, what else could we do? We don't know the details of this event, and he was the only who was with her."**

**"Che, look at the mess she made in my room, so who's cleaning it up?" Ryoma got a glare from his mother.**

**"Fine, fine. I'll clean it up, jeez some sister you are."**

**"I can clean it up, it's fine, sorry for the mess," Saya apologized.**

**"What's with you seishounen? You're the only one she talks to," Nanjiroh spoke.**

**"Whatever, if she wants to clean it up then let her," Ryoma got up and sat on his bed, he stared at the pictures spread on the floor. Boy, he hadn't seen these in a long time, they were just sitting in his desk in the photo album. There were a lot, most of them was him and his brother, none with his….sister. What is with that? How come there were no pictures of him and his sister?**

_**This is too much, hurry and get better……Saya.  
**_

* * *

*Okaeri-nasai - Welcome home

R&R? it would help


End file.
